Organizations sometimes conduct joint actions, such as testing organizational products, services, or other solutions, which require an exchange of data and maintenance of common data that is sourced, updated, and used by both organizations. In such situations, it may be desirable for an organization to scrub its data of sensitive information prior to making it externally available, and to prevent the introduction of unscrubbed data into the organization. However, each organization involved in the joint action may have its own process for scrubbing its own data, and these processes may be incompatible to varying degrees. Further, some needs may require scrubbed data while other needs may require unscrubbed data. For example, a simulation operation may require one organization to provide another with unscrubbed data for a line of business being tested, a conversion operation may require the organization to provide a test environment with unscrubbed data for the line of business, and an integration operation may require the organization to provide the test environment with scrubbed data while still maintaining the integrity of the common data.